


蛤蜊与僧侣/The Vongole and the Clergyman

by jupiterdylan



Series: Gabriel from 4 to 7 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 莫里森和他的理想一起腐烂在眼前这片泥土里，成为莱耶斯剩余的生命里矗立着的不死巨人。





	蛤蜊与僧侣/The Vongole and the Clergyman

-  
士兵76第一次觉得自己老了是在一个秋天。  
这天他起床的时间有点晚，升降机送过来的早餐咖啡已经不再滚烫。他看到床头的时钟，惊异自己竟然难得地睡了这么久，之后他起来去取他的早餐，在经过餐桌时撞到了脚趾并且弄撒了咖啡。清理机器人很快把地面处理干净，士兵76坐下来，承认了自己的反应速度变差的这个事实——他已经六十多岁，不再是个年轻人了。士兵强化计划赋予他数倍于常人的身体素质，但在寿命方面并没有什么明显的增益。当然，得出这个结论的是他自己，这其中也许并没有经过什么精密的科学推算，因为同一批参加计划的强化士兵战友，大部分都在智械战争中牺牲了。少数逃过一劫的几个老朋友，也都走在了他的前面，除了加比。  
除了现在的“死神”。和死神来探讨寿命是没有意义的，他见过莱耶斯近乎不朽的身体。莱耶斯不肯告诉任何人他现在的身体到底是什么运作原理，“不过问他的身体”是莱耶斯后来选择和重组的守望先锋合作的一个底线问题。想到莱耶斯，士兵76觉得自己立刻就吃饱了，他用剩下的那片全麦面包沾着餐盘里溅出来的咖啡玩，难以自持地沉寂在关于那个人的事情里，还有因玩弄食物的负罪感带来的小小快乐中。他和莱耶斯已经快一年没有见过面了，自从他从新的守望先锋里完全地退休、把实际上的指挥工作交给温斯顿之后，他就失去了和莱耶斯联系的冠冕堂皇的理由——他不再有任务需要莱耶斯的帮助了。但他知道莱耶斯的的行踪，正如莱耶斯也知道他在哪里，尽管安吉拉说苏黎世的气候更有助于缓解他的长期头痛，他还是选择住在了纽约，一间守望先锋提供给内勤员工居住的单身公寓里。  
杰克•莫里森第一次意识到自己在慢慢死去是撞到脚趾后的第三天。  
他的慢性头痛首次发作的如此厉害，不仅折磨的他坐立难安，还使他的体温升高了。受伤的脚趾恢复的很慢，红肿没有消退还把疼痛扩散至整只脚，乃至于他走路的姿势都变得踉跄起来。若是放在几年前，这样的小伤睡一晚上就会痊愈的。他的身体机能不似从前了，从老去到死去可能是个很快的过程，莫里森察觉到自己在心里默默地认了命。在他战斗过的几十年中，曾直面死亡过数次，可他从没觉得自己会死：在士兵强化计划中，在智械战争中，在好几次任务中，甚至……在被压在守望先锋总部沉重的水泥板中，他都认定他会活下去，正如他所坚信的一样，他也顺利地活到了现在。死亡总是与他隔了一到密不通风的门，他知道他们相距很近，但死亡不会从门那边过来，现在他意识到，那扇门被打开了。  
第三天晚上他在睡觉之前接到了宋哈娜的视频通话。后者要求他必须在两天内到守望先锋分部做身体检查。莫里森对这间公寓唯一不满意的地方就是这里设有人体监测系统，只要他有什么不对劲，状态报告很快就会发给他的紧急联络人。他曾想取消这烦人的设备，但安吉拉美名其曰这些公寓都是提供给单身员工居住的，万一意外发生可以很快的应对。而他的两个紧急联络人则分别是温斯顿和眼前这位宋哈娜女士，算是世界上最小题大做的和他最没法对付的人。  
“你最好明天就去检查一下，温斯顿忙得很，没那么多时间来应对一个退休员工的健康问题。”宋哈娜一面在另一块屏幕上下翻飞地打着字，一面匀出一些目光来盯着他看。  
莫里森只好答应着，在他印象里前一阵宋哈娜还是个无时无刻不在嚼泡泡糖的孩子，转眼就成了可以独当一面的大人，并且还不知道从哪里染了恶习，整天烟不离手，要知道连麦克雷去年都把烟戒了。  
“如果明天晚上五点之前你还没去，我就从首尔飞过去拉着你去。”宋哈娜不再打字了，而是用手撑着头盯着他看，那样子是再告诉他，她会说到做到的。  
“我一定会去的，你还是快戒烟吧。”  
“你要知道我们都很担心你，”宋哈娜灭掉手里的烟，对他比了一个一如既往的心形手势，“晚安，D.Va爱你，老爹。”  
莫里森也对屏幕捏起手指比心，通话结束了，他缓慢地走上床，尽量让自己的步态正常一点，设定好的就寝时间也正好到了，灯暗下来，他闭上眼睛，希望自己梦见莱耶斯。  
莫里森在第二天去做检查，接待他的小姑娘有点害羞地提出要和他合影，他微笑着答应了。之后便是换上检查用的衣服，躺在仪器里，让浅黄色的光在他身上扫来扫去，闭上眼睛听仪器的蜂鸣，宛如一条躺在案板上的鱼。检查报告会直接发送到安吉拉那里去，他想午饭之前应该就会收到医生的联络了。结果是他中午和医生一起吃了个午饭。安吉拉在特区参加会议外加休假几天，收到报告就赶到纽约来加班，顺便又对他老调重弹，劝他住到苏黎世去。  
“你知道我更喜欢这边，”莫里森戳着几乎尝不出味道的西蓝花说，“换句话说我不想让你们在我身上投入太多关注。”  
安吉拉叹了口气：“作为你的朋友，我当然希望你住的离我近一点，如果你坚持这样，我也不能强迫你；但作为你的医生，我要求必须有人陪同你一起住，你可以找个室友，随你喜欢。杰克，之前让你头痛的慢性感染现在影响了你的脑部功能，病灶的发展比我想象的要快，照这样下去你可能不久就会……”  
“我知道，我有这个感觉。”  
“你还是坚持保守治疗吗？”  
“安吉拉，在这个问题上我的立场很坚定，你说过，去除感染部分的手术有很大可能会影响我的记忆甚至感受。我不是一个没有做好准备的人，但我也不能放弃任何一点属于我的自主和自由。”  
“作为你的朋友，我尊重你的选择。”安吉拉喝了一口近乎见底的苏打水掩饰情绪，换了个话题：“前天我在特区碰到加布里尔了。”  
“莱耶斯在特区做什么？”莫里森没有意识到他问出这句话时拔高了声音。  
“做保镖，你很难想象吧？”安吉拉笑起来，“会议里有个伊朗的女医生，因为不遵从穆斯林的作风而被自己国内的人敌视，想要杀她的人不少。并且她最近刚刚研发出一种昂贵药物的廉价替代品，使一家制药公司蒸发了大把的市值，可以说是仇家很多了。”  
“莱耶斯能干得了这种细活吗？”莫里森也笑了，他和安吉拉在饭桌上像两个女高中生一样八卦共同的朋友，并且乐此不疲。  
“我进到会议室的时候，加布里尔就站在门口，穿着FBI似的廉价西装，带了副造型夸张的大墨镜，因为会议室有安检，所以他还插了一根可爱的甩棍。但我不会认错他那苍白的脸色，散会后我和他打了个招呼，他到并不怎么显得窘迫，大概是早猜到我会去了吧。”  
“不知道那个女医生会不会给我们的莱耶斯五星好评。”  
“没有被莱耶斯气到不肯付尾款就谢天谢地了。”  
莫里森没有继续调侃下去，他突然有了一个想法。严格意义上来说这不是个突如其来的想法，而是他直面了一直以来被克制的念头。他像个苦行僧一样独自生活，吃饭睡觉健身工作都像齿轮一般规划着进行，没有人可能忍受他的生活习惯，除非是让别人来改变他。“如果我找莱耶斯来当室友，你觉得怎么样？”  
安吉拉回应了一阵沉默。“那当然是很好，我们可以当做是你‘雇佣’了莱耶斯，就跟你们以前的说法一样……”  
“我现在是个普通公民，退休老头，不用考虑那些官方说法。你同意的话，我是不是可以住在任何地方，并且不再需要系统的监视了？”  
“你把对员工的关心说成监视让我很伤心，”安吉拉说，“你有莱耶斯的联络方式吗？”

加布里尔•莱耶斯进入莫里森单身公寓的那一刻感受到了一隅死亡的阴影。莫里森把他迎接到沙发里，安吉拉坐在那，没有多余的话语，仿佛他是炎炎夏日里一个骑摩托送外卖的服务生，让他进来只是客套。他很快明白为什么自己被叫到这里来，虽然被莫里森和守望先锋呼来唤去在之前的一段时间里已经成了他毫无脸面的常态。  
“我当女人的保镖，但还没开辟‘善终服务’的业务。”莱耶斯坐在硬邦邦的沙发上，觉得自己的幽默感恰到好处。  
而莫里森和安吉拉却面面相觑，不知道该说些什么好。莱耶斯意识到莫里森的问题他们两个人都已经知晓，却都当做秘密，不肯告诉对方。  
“好吧，都到现在了不如把那点小心思说出来吧，我收费可是很昂贵的。”莱耶斯补充道。  
“安吉拉说如果我找到室友和我合租，我就可以不用住在守望先锋的公寓了，所以我想到了你。”莫里森试图挽回一些尴尬的局面。  
“好吧，好吧，”莱耶斯欠揍地耸着肩，“地点呢？是不是可以任选？我刚好新换了一个地方住。”  
“你新换了一个地方？”安吉拉和莫里森同时问道：“在哪里？”  
“在多拉多，麦克雷知道那个地方。”

他们第三天就开车前往多拉多，莫里森的行李很少，只有一个提包放在后座上，后备箱里则是莱耶斯这次特区保镖之行所带的成堆的家伙什。过境的时候，莱耶斯提前递了一份证件出去，莫里森瞄了一下，差点笑出声来。  
“国际刑警劳瑞•古德曼？你什么时候成了国际刑警了，死神？”  
“小点声，我可不想因为一点武器就大费周章。”反正他在黑市雇佣军里的名声已经因为当守望先锋的走狗而败光了。  
莱耶斯的新住处是一幢临海而建的小别墅，房子的占地面积不大，只有三层，然而它却配了一个大的夸张的院子，望着长势良好的红白条纹月季和大片修建整齐的草坪，莫里森惊讶到说不出话来。  
“这地方是被折算成报酬抵给我的，”莱耶斯解释着，“这里原本就有不少旧型号的管家类智械，我留下了大部分，拆掉了他们的神经网络模块。”  
“你确定我付得起合租的钱吗？墨西哥政府收不收你的土地税？”  
“我的雇主替我付了，再说你的租金我会直接把账单寄到守望先锋总部。”莱耶斯在门口停下车，把莫里森的行李扔给他：“后面的传送梯可以直接从悬崖下到海边，那有一小片私人海滩。”  
“守望先锋不该替我出这些费用，你就不能看在老相识的份上给我打个折吗？”莫里森跟着莱耶斯走进客厅，室内的装潢风格是二十年前的流行样式，充分显示出了前主人的纸醉金迷。莱耶斯带他走向三层，那是一个大套间，他把行李扔在沙发上。  
“为你付账不是应该的吗？你可是守望先锋的符号，你是这一百年里新的美国队长。”  
“在以前我可能确实是个符号，然而作为符号我把它带向了毁灭，如今不再是需要我的时候了。”莫里森打开电视机，画面里正好在播放温斯顿的演讲。  
“所以你们就选了只猩猩当指挥官？因为他不是一个人类，才更能当符号吗？你的组织就是做这个的，告诉全世界新的守望先锋永远无私地拯救着人类？”  
“我们非得这么说话吗，加比？你总是在事后质疑我的决定，却在关键的时候给我太多的自由。这就是我们产生分歧的原因，难道你还没意识到吗？”  
看着莫里森脸冲着电视和他说话，莱耶斯知道这场对话再进行下去莫里森就会更加不饶人了。他当然想改变他的想法，但莫里森从来都是一个固执的人，也许以前他还会听取别人的意见，只是不听自己的，而现在更是变本加厉，只要他决定的事情无论是谁劝都软硬不吃了。他暗自把这归结于是他的脑部疾病影响了他的判断。这不重要，很久以前莫里森就不掌管守望先锋了，他的固执只针对他自己，你能把一个人想掌控自己生活的意愿也算作固执吗？  
“你想去游泳吗，杰克？”莱耶斯提醒自己他把他们带到这栋房子里来是为了享受生活。  
莫里森转过脸看着他：“我没有带泳裤。”  
“如果你不介意，我想我这里有麦克雷穿过的沙滩裤。”  
“麦克雷经常来住吗？”莫里森并不等他回答，他提起行李包，开始把为数不多的生活用品放到该放的地方去：他的牙刷，剃须刀，装满的大号药盒，哈娜为他定期购买的防脱洗发水，放在相框里的初代守望先锋成员的合影，配备雅典娜子系统的平板电脑……他把最后留在包里的几件衣服拿进衣帽间，腾出一个空的抽屉放好，并且把行李包也折好塞进去，之后他找到了麦克雷的红色沙滩裤。他在犹豫要不要到卫生间里去换衣服，莱耶斯就在一墙之隔的地方，并且卧室的门没有关上。十秒钟之后他在床上脱下衣服——他觉得自己没必要刻意在莱耶斯面前掩饰什么，尤其是他的肉体。  
他走出房间，莱耶斯没有对他穿着麦克雷的沙滩裤发表什么意见，只是对他说了一句走吧。他以为莱耶斯是要把他带到海边去，自己没有下水的意思。莱耶斯把他带到了地下一层，他看着他掀开厨房的地板走下酒窖，打开了隐藏在最后一排红酒之后的暗门——那是莱耶斯的武器库，他好奇地跟着进去。  
莱耶斯从架子上找到一件黑色的连体潜水服。莫里森看着莱耶斯在自己面前低着头脱光衣服，袒露他缺乏生气的身体，与一年前相比，这具身体没有什么变化。他伸出手，不由自主地触碰了一下莱耶斯因为穿潜水服的动作而鼓起的胸肌。  
“不是现在。”莱耶斯说。他的话令莫里森急促地收回了手，直到他们走到地面，登上传送梯，被黄色的光迎接至海滩。  
这片海滩很小，两面被岩石环绕，仿佛与世隔绝一般，有透明的海水和粉红色的沙子。莫里森不知道多拉多还有这样洁净而安宁的海滩，浅黄色的岩石像一块块的肉体。他踏着沙子走下去，没做任何热身就扑进那透明的水里。白天快要结束了，夕阳把水和沙滩都贴上了一层橘红色的薄膜，莫里森游了一会，看到本来透明的海水一下子变得深不见底了，这让他感到一阵未知的恐惧，于是他折回岸边。莱耶斯躺在沙滩上，让温暖的海水一下一下地拍打他的身体。  
“你看到海底的那个深坑了吧？”莱耶斯问他。  
“你也看到过吗？”莫里森拧着沙滩裤，“我还以为是这边的大陆架太陡了。”  
“据说那个下面有一部泰坦级智械，所以普通人都不敢接近这片海滩，院子的前主人也是偶尔才来这里开个派对而已。”  
“那你去看过吗？”莫里森眯着眼睛看莱耶斯身上的潜水衣，“你肯定看过吧。”  
“它确实在那，那是一部挖掘海底隧道用的泰坦，不过我认为它并没有什么攻击性，说不定在智械战争之前它就听了人类的话，乖乖地给自己挖了个坑待机。”  
莫里森决定过几天自己也要潜下去看看。他在莱耶斯身边躺下来，晚上的潮汐一视同仁地抚摸着他们。十几分钟后海水打到了他们的下巴，莫里森站起来，脚趾踩到了一枚蛤蜊。他拾起蛤蜊，扔进海里去，莱耶斯也站起来，对他说，回去吃饭吧。  
因为莱耶斯忘记让管家去买菜，所以晚餐是速冻的豌豆和速冻的牛排，好在还有前任房主留下的美酒，综合起来这一餐也不算太差。本来莫里森习惯在这个时间段健身，不过莱耶斯现在并不需要通过运动来保持体能，这座房子当然也没有相关的器械，莫里森只好绕着院子跑步。在院子里他向负责园艺的智械解释了半天他想剪几枝花放到屋里做插花，但那个智械太老旧了，最后坚持帮莫里森做了一个漂亮的手捧花。他拿着手捧花进屋，在一层没有找到花瓶，也没有找到莱耶斯，于是他上楼，敲了二层仅有的两个房间中透出光的那一间。莱耶斯给他开门，那里是他的通讯室，布满了显示屏和通讯线路。  
“这是个邀请吗？”莱耶斯确认莫里森的手捧花来自他的院子。  
“我只是想找个花瓶。”  
“花瓶在楼上的柜子里。”  
莱耶斯在三层客厅的储物柜里找到了花瓶，花瓶里面有些许烟灰，他知道这肯定是麦克雷干出的好事。他现在没心情去臭骂麦克雷一顿，他从毫无可靠性的记忆中找出根据，似乎烟灰里的某种化学元素有利于植物的生长，所以他简单地在马桶里倒掉烟灰，往花瓶里装二分之一的水，然后用洗手液仔细的清洗的双手。莫里森拿着花等他，莱耶斯把红色的花束塞进花瓶里放在窗台，转身开始脱自己的上衣。  
“我刚刚跑完步……”  
“那最好，我喜欢你身上的汗味，这让我觉得我们都还很年轻。”莱耶斯只穿着平角裤，将莫里森推倒在床上。他从莫里森的运动背心侧面探进去，抚摸他汗湿的身体。  
那一瞬间莫里森也产生了难耐的情动，仿佛他们真的还很年轻，就像几十年前他们刚刚完成训练回到房间，等不及洗澡就要触碰彼此的身体。他把手挤进他和莱耶斯之间，解开运动裤的抽绳，把底裤也一起褪下去。莱耶斯配合地摘掉他挂在脖子上的上衣，吮吸他的脖子和他银色的发根。他们今天已经洗过了澡，在晚饭之前、从海边回去时。自从他们死而复生之后，他发现莱耶斯身上总有种淡淡的泥土气息，就像在昭示着从坟墓里爬出来一样。而现在更多的是葡萄柚的沐浴露，以及煎牛排留在头发上的黑胡椒味。莱耶斯还穿着底裤，于是他抓着莱耶斯的头发，让他与自己接吻。莱耶斯咬他的嘴唇，在疤痕的位置上舔来舔去，他感觉到莱耶斯的东西从底裤的边缘里露出来，吻停止了。  
莱耶斯坐起来甩掉最后一丝遮挡物，从床头的柜子里翻出润滑剂——一管已经开封的日本货，莫里森明白莱耶斯不想戴套，他也不想。莱耶斯把香草味的膏体挤在手指上，塞进莫里森的后穴里。莫里森绷紧了大腿，他在他的大腿外侧狠狠地咬了一口，留下紫红色的牙印，手指终于能畅快地伸进去。年龄增长让脂肪从皮肤流失，莫里森看起来有些过分精瘦了，肌肉在薄薄的皮肤下面形成条纹，他怀念他饱满的屁股和胸肌。他不明白莫里森为什么要坚持锻炼保持身形，麦克雷就从来不在乎自己凸起来的肚子。莱耶斯花了一点时间来松开莫里森这块又老又硬的肉，他分开他的双腿，将坚硬的老二捅进去，莫里森因为他咬起嘴唇。看吧，看他能做的事情，他可以操控莫里森的疼痛和快乐，他是莫里森欲望的化身。他故意把刚刚插过莫里森后穴的手指放在前指挥官嘴里，摆弄他柔软的舌头，让口水顺着他的脸滴下。莫里森早早地射了，他嘲笑般地掴他的屁股，把自己还硬着的老二拔出来，准备塞进他的嘴里。莫里森却握住他的手翻了个身，屈起双腿让他从后面进入他。  
他当然不会拒绝这个邀请，月季手捧花的浓烈香味弥漫在整个房间，他抓着莫里森的腰，盯着他伤痕累累的后背，每数一道疤痕就深深地挺入一次，顶得莫里森哼出声音。他释放的时候莫里森还没有迎来第二次高潮，于是他用手帮他。快感的降临让莫里森收缩身体，莱耶斯被裹紧的老二又再一次硬起来，他觉得他们也许可以一直做到早晨，甚至做到下个星期，直到有一个人首先在这床上死去。但他没有继续做下去，他强迫自己从世界上最舒服的地方退出来，到浴室冲澡——他一点也不想迎接那种甜美的死亡，他希望莫里森无比难看地活下去，直到老得不认识他，硬不起来，至少要过几十年后再从睡梦中死去。  
在他淋浴时莫里森也走进浴室，给外面的浴缸放水。按摩浴缸要一些时间才能被装满，莱耶斯差一点就要拉开门，让莫里森进来一起洗，就像有一次他们在莫桑比克出任务时一样，不得不轮流着使用仅有的一点洗澡水。然而热水无穷无尽，他不想冒着再来一次的风险继续提议。他让水流冲刷身体，直到听见莫里森踏进浴缸，才从淋浴间里走出去。莫里森洗得很快，当他们两个收拾妥当，重逢在卧室时，发现他们将要面对的问题是在这张超大双人床上同床共枕。他们当然可以分开睡到不同的房间，莱耶斯早就把整座房子介绍给莫里森看，经过了几分钟之后并没有人主动提出分房睡的建议，于是沉默的协议达成，莫里森在床上躺下，拿出他的药盒吃下一些药片。  
“你在吃避孕药吗？”  
“是的，我必须要吃，”莫里森用一杯水吞下他们，“因为你这个混蛋刚刚不戴套干了我并且射在了我体内，我不吃就会怀上你的孩子，我可不想有一个属于你的孩子，他一定会长成更大的混蛋。”

一个星期后无人机把一个箱子空投在莱耶斯的院子里，压坏了一枝刚刚种下不久的玫瑰。莱耶斯拆开的时候莫里森不在，箱子里是安吉拉送过去的恒温药箱，使用独立电源，可以单独运转至少一年，装着莫里森可能会用到的各种各样的药片和针剂——针对剧烈疼痛和呼吸急促的、治疗焦虑的、缓解呕吐的、治疗谵妄的……甚至还有一大包阿托品。莱耶斯把药箱放到他们的衣帽间深处，他不想让这东西太明显，也不想让它再需要用的时候离得太远。也许安吉拉才是最冷静的人，他和莫里森反而没有真正地做好准备，安吉拉为莫里森剩余的生命考虑得很周全，无论是时间的长短还是可能出现的情况。他以为莫里森只是会头痛，失眠，视力下降，反应变慢，就像任何一个正常的老人一样迈向终点。  
晚上他在莫里森假装睡着之后“假装”叫醒了他，说起安吉拉的药箱，他用了错误的措辞。  
“那并不是残忍，”莫里森在黑暗中背对着他，“她只是习惯这一切。也许你和我的确制造了更多的死亡，认为自己已经对它有足够的了解，但其实我们仍然一无所知，我们仅仅是‘看见’太多次了，安吉拉才是与它战斗的那个人。”  
莱耶斯不置可否。药箱里的药品描绘出的是一个将死之人身上必然会经历的腐朽与丑陋，他已经完整地经历过一次了，可惜的是他没有清醒地体会到整个过程，而如今他渴求死亡的甘美气息。比如莫里森身上的，就像吸血鬼渴求鲜血；他沉迷却又痛苦，好似吃一颗酒心巧克力，外皮甜蜜，内心却是喷涌的苦楚。  
“你真的不想重回守望先锋吗？我一直想把你介绍给莉娜，没准你们会成为永远的朋友。”  
“没有什么永远，我也不想去哄小女孩。”  
“你也会死吗。莱耶斯？”莫里森缓缓地转过来，莱耶斯感觉他的指尖在触碰自己冰冷的皮肤。  
“死总比生容易，你有世界上最好的医疗资源，不用担心费用问题，都仍然不能避免，何况是我呢？”莱耶斯拒绝透露自己的身体情况的一部分原因是他也不知道黑爪对他进行的改造究竟是如何运作的，他不知道，也不想知道，以这种状态永生并不快活。但他能感觉到重新在他身体里建立的平衡在随着时间的推移被渐渐打破：伤口愈合的速度在放慢，变换形态所耗费的力气一次比一次大，需要吃更多的食物来维持身体的运转——他在慢慢重回人类的姿态，而人类的生命总有一天将会枯萎凋零，他也在凛冽的岁月中逐渐失去自我，变成再也汇聚不起来的一捧尘埃。  
“人在步入老年后总是更容易被医疗科学能力的幻想所蒙蔽。但我还是幻想黑爪在你身上施展了某种永恒秘术，还是希望你永生不死，不必感受别人因你的死亡而悲痛的悲痛。”  
“你想多了，没有人会在乎我，毕竟我不是杰克•莫里森，”莱耶斯把手伸进莫里森的底裤，在他耳边说：“不如就给我生个孩子吧，至少他会想着我。”

有时候莫里森会过早地在早晨醒来，如果醒来是在太阳升起前，他会穿着莱耶斯的潜水服去浮潜，他喜欢从水里出来后太阳蒸发薄雾的感觉，就连骨头也在阳光的照耀下温暖起来。他也喜欢水下的那部建造代号是“老瞎眼”的泰坦级智械，觉得它就像一个远古的守卫一样守护着莱耶斯的海滩。当他回去时，莱耶斯总是提前做好他们的早餐，在厨房里嗡嗡嗡地打发新鲜酸奶油。  
白天他花掉很大一部分时间来完成他的课题——《后智械时代欧尼机器人潜在危机应对手册》，手册里详尽的记述了智械危机的全过程，智械的攻击方式和应对方法，危险程度和意志力坚定性等等，并且通过梳理这些智械的类型分析下一次可能存在的潜在危机。这是温斯顿交给他的工作，他觉得这本手册并没有什么用，可能只是温斯顿想给他找点事情干，不至于让他太过无聊。无论是处于哪方面的原因，他决定开始做了就准备完成它，不想在给自己留下什么未竟的事业。只不过他的视力下降的厉害，不得不在整理资料时一直带着眼镜。比起这个他更爱做的是改造莱耶斯巨大的院子，他订购了不少花苗，准备一展身手，但长得最好的还是一种最容易养活的本土培育的玫瑰。他本来还想开辟一个小菜园，然而莱耶斯坚决反对这一破坏他院子美感的行动，那些卷心菜和玉米种子就再也没机会一见天日了。  
过了一段时间之后，麦克雷来拜访他们——这是他自己的说法，按莱耶斯的说法，麦克雷就是想来这座房子小住而已，因为他是自己开门进来的。无论如何，莫里森很高兴能见到他，距离上一次见面他没什么变化，他和麦克雷拥抱，感叹无论是身上的气味还是身材，麦克雷也已经成了一个典型的中年人。莱耶斯准备把麦克雷安排到二层用作医疗室的房间，但麦克雷宁愿睡沙发，他很可惜莫里森把花瓶真的用来插花，这样他就不得不听莱耶斯的到院子里吸烟——他的戒烟只持续了半年，在肋骨骨折完全痊愈后就更加频繁的复吸了。  
麦克雷住了一周，在莱耶斯沙发上留下了大量食物残渣，堆了不少薯片罐，并且每一个薯片罐里都塞进了烟灰。最后莱耶斯终于忍无可忍，以“删掉你的门禁信息”作威胁把麦克雷赶了出去。机器人清理了沙发，但沙发上仍然残留着麦克雷的烟味。晚上坐在沙发他和莱耶斯不约而同地谈起麦克雷，语气就像是在彼此埋怨两个人生出的不成器的儿子。  
再之后的一天凌晨，莫里森突然发现自己不再因为头痛而失眠，醒来是因为莱耶斯洗澡弄出的动静。最近的日子莱耶斯有点工作要做，毕竟自己这单生意时常拖欠工资，莱耶斯总说他发给守望先锋的账单从来都是石沉大海。虽然不至于让他们入不敷出，但他明白莱耶斯需要维护他的关系网。莫里森更喜欢莱耶斯不属于这个院子的部分：冷酷的，坚韧的，甚至残忍的部分。当他刚刚爱上莱耶斯的时候，他幻想自己如果是女人可能会心甘情愿的为他洗衣服做饭收拾院子；而现在他确实在收拾院子。  
莫里森给自己倒了一杯水走到露台，夏夜的气息裹挟着海水的微腥铺面而来，透亮的月色包裹着属于他们的小海滩，他不想等到黎明了，此时此刻他就想拥抱黑暗里温暖的海水。  
他穿好莱耶斯的潜水装备，跳进海里去看他们的“老瞎眼”。沉睡的泰坦智械被水草和苔藓层层包裹，像站里在水底的深海巨人，手里握着三叉戟，无聊地打着哈欠。可今天的海水有点不一样，莫里森敏锐地察觉到了一丝光亮，从骤然变深的水底发出的光亮。被强化的身体有着绝佳的夜视能力，为了不打草惊蛇，莫里森没有打开手电筒，他深吸了一口气开始下潜，刚刚到达月色照不透的地方就发现了两部小型水下作业机器正在清理“老瞎眼”身上的海草。正面已经被清理出很大一片区域，中心控制室的部位完全暴露了出来。莫里森的神经绷紧了，他意识到自己撞见的是密谋已久的行动，以两台小型机器的速度，至少要一个星期才能干完眼前这么多的活儿，而他最近都只是在浅海处游游泳，因为怕麻烦，更多的是惧怕深水里未知的黑暗，他已经有将近半个月没有潜入这么深的地方了，如果他能早点来，或许就会早点发现，想出对策。他上浮准备换气，没到水面就看见了蛙人部队用的冲锋艇投下的影子，他放慢动作，尽量不掀起水花，把脸露出水面观察。冲锋艇上有两个人，带着潜水设备和武器，莫里森知道这种情况下自己不是他们的对手，如果被拖入水下，没有氧气瓶的他挺不过十分钟，这个记录创下时还是他的巅峰时期，现在只可能更短。他真希望今晚带了莱耶斯的潜水手表，如果这样他就能给莱耶斯发个信号让他过来了。  
他再次沉下水朝岸边游去，感觉自己突然拥有了在面对死亡将至时的第二种勇气。他已经有了第一种——在几个月前脚趾没有痊愈的时刻，他明白了自己终将有一死，明白了他在害怕什么，又在希望什么。而此刻他有了选择的勇气，之前的问题在于明智的目标往往并不那么准确，但现在他知道他应该做什么——他希望和莱耶斯共度尽可能多的时光，这是他的首要目标。而不是在深更半夜里冒险，只揣着一把潜水用的小刀就去挑战两个装备精良的蛙人，阻止某项他不知道也不确定的犯罪活动，他退休了，可以不那么积极地涉及这种事件了，他只要安全地回去他们的小屋，告诉莱耶斯，再报个警，会有人处理他们的。  
然后一根带线的鱼枪射穿了他的右胸，硬生生地把莫里森从退休的美梦中拉了出来。他觉得自己浸入了好长一段回忆，但实际上可能只昏迷了几秒就因为呛水和疼痛惊醒。  
他想起他和莱耶斯的第一次S级任务，那时候守望先锋还没有成立，安娜负责整个行动，他紧张的要命而莱耶斯仿佛只是要去参加一次例行演习。于是他问莱耶斯怕不怕死，他记得莱耶斯像看弱智一样看了他几秒，接着把他温热的手心贴在了他的后颈，捏他浅色发根处的皮肤。那时他已经对莱耶斯动了心思，此刻想想莱耶斯应该也在察觉到了并在心里做出了回应，不然以他的性格根本不可能安慰他，虽然那也许称不上是安慰。他记得莱耶斯告诉他凡人终有一死，要想平静地面对这个现实需要不断地做模拟死亡练习。莱耶斯说他在脑中模拟的自己的死法是八十岁在海边晒完太阳晚上回去多喝了一杯龙舌兰然后心脏病发作死在柔软的沙发上。之后他告诉他不要总是幻想自己会像个英雄一样在战场上壮烈牺牲需要事后派一个七人小队花上好几天搜索尸体最后棺材上盖着国旗埋进阿灵顿公墓。原本莫里森觉得自己早已忘了这段持续时间不足两分钟的谈话，以为记住的只有莱耶斯手心的温度和对自己身上的汗味到底会不会发臭的担忧，毕竟莱耶斯说的很对，他确实一直做那样的死亡练习，但却从未觉得那样的情况会真的发生在自己身上。比起任务失败的严重后果和爱上莱耶斯的彷徨跟心跳失控，他对死亡的那点惧怕微不足道，以至于他并没把莱耶斯的谈话内容放在心上，只是知道莱耶斯大概在安慰他，这就足够了。  
莫里森把自己从回忆里拔出来顺便拔出插在大腿外侧的小刀，强迫自己不要吸进海水，他将鱼枪上的绳子拽到身体前面割断。过去的死亡练习距离现在相去太远，但从某种意义上来说却又宛如预言一般准确。但反正他们都死过一次了，在痛苦的重生之后，他们应该拥有重新选择的机会。  
他用尽全力，掉头回到海面上的冲锋艇处。割断的线绳被他猛地收紧，他听见不远处射中他的那把武器掉落水中的声音。船上的蛙人中的一个跳下水里来抓他，另一个忙着收回作业机器人，一边盲目地朝水里射着箭型子弹。莫里森仰仗着夜视能力，找到了水中的那把武器解决了船上的敌人，冲击力产生的气泡暴露出他的位置，另一个蛙人接近了他，他用线绳缠住了那个人的双手，顺势用穿透自己胸膛的尖锐箭头划破了敌人的喉咙。他几乎不能呼吸了，即使已经爬上了冲锋艇，但每一次喘息都只有血沫代替空气通过口鼻。好在冲锋艇还能发动，莫里森顾不得没收回的机器人，径直把艇开回岸边，他让自己滚下小艇，却再也无法移动一步了，海水仍然拍打着他，他合上眼睛，浪花想小时候母亲哄他睡觉时拍他后背的手，他蜷成一团，手紧紧地抓着刺穿他的箭头睡过去，好像海水没有带走他温热的血，而是把他安全地包裹在羊水里。  
莱耶斯花了很久的时间洗掉身体表面腐朽的味道。他有太久没有这么频繁地变换形态，连他自己也不知道这件事情对自己来说已经如此困难了。若不是墨西哥政府的高级官员亲自来找他，他是不愿意给自己增加这个麻烦的。有消息称在军队高层有一股激进的势力想要推翻当下的政权，总统要求莱耶斯调查可能叛变的人员。考虑到这个任务事关他和莫里森的安宁，毕竟他们现在就住在墨西哥境内，莱耶斯接受了，经过最近接连几次的奔波，他终于在今天晚上递交了一份报告和清单。  
等他洗干净自己从浴室走出来，莫里森不在那里，他打开手机，潜水服果然发来了提示。他买的是按照统一标准生产的潜水服，出厂时均带有基础生命体征监测系统。当他自己使用的时候，他关掉了这个模块，不过后来莫里森开始用它了，他又把监测模块上线，连到了自己的手机上。莫里森不知道什么时候才会回来，他不想自己入睡，于是到通讯室关注反叛军有没有什么动静，一边等待莫里森。  
莱耶斯不期望有什么新消息，他自认为已经结束了任务，不想节外生枝。之前他与他有联系的线人称反叛军将有大动作，这几天来一直没有得到反馈的消息，他只好再次追问。联络刚刚发出不久，莱耶斯的手机急切地响起来。听到铃声他以为是他的线人换了个方式给他回复，便把手机画面投射到屏幕上，谁知眼前出现的只有潜水服发来的一条条警报，提醒使用者的体征正在出现危及生命的波动。他冲了出去，顾不得穿上外套和鞋子，在跑出房子的同时呼叫了救援直升机。传送梯需要一点时间充能，他等不及了，咬咬牙决定用暗影步到悬崖下面去。  
烟雾形态的身体在经过这么长距离的传送后无法马上变成人形，但他看见莫里森了，莫里森侧着身子伏在沙滩上，身上插着箭矢，海水从他身旁带走一片一片的暗色。他用自己把莫里森包裹起来，此刻的他没有温度，无法触碰，不能发出任何声音，只是笼罩在莫里森身上的一层黑雾。他集中精神，想要变换形态，却怎么也控制不住。  
他突然想起艾米丽•拉克瓦常挂在嘴边的“杀手没有感情”。他不是杀手，至少他不认为自己是，但在很长一段时间里他认同拉克瓦的观点，觉得自己不需要感情，很可惜的是，他对莫里森抱有某种感情，既复杂又浓烈，在他死而复生之后这种感情也一样挥之不去。那没有给他带来幸福，莫里森对他来说是超越自身的东西，他爱着他，一心想要攫取，让自己受尽欲望的引导，而欲望是转瞬即逝、变幻莫测、无法满足的。他以为他得到了，而现在他能感受到的只是折磨。  
他紧抓着那深不见底的痛苦，终于化为原形。他握住莫里森的手，替他按住胸前流血的伤口，莫里森的呼吸微弱，但还活着。面对伤口和贯穿而过的凶器，莱耶斯只得把莫里森从海边拖远。太阳快升起来了，莫里森好几次邀请他一起在早上来海边游泳看日出，他都拒绝了，然而现在朝霞逼着他观赏自己的美丽，时间并不会因他的期望而短暂停留。  
好在直升机来得还不算太慢，当莫里森被推进机舱、戴上氧气面罩、注射药物之后，莱耶斯知道他会活下来。然而知晓这一点不能完全抹杀他所受到的折磨，在莫里森手术时他在外面的长椅上不合时宜地做了一个梦，梦中的莫里森死去了，尸体就浅浅地埋在他们院子里新盛开的玫瑰之下。大雨冲刷着地面，死亡的甜美与恶臭在潮湿的空气里弥漫，而自己发了疯一样开始用手挖掘那些泥土。他看到莫里森腐烂在泥土里，曾经的蓝色眼睛现在只剩空洞，接连不断地爬出白色蛆虫。他让莫里森完全地从坟墓里暴露出来，把他变成了不死的巨人。  
他醒来时莫里森的手术还没有做完，噩梦持续的时间很短，他明白那只是个梦，莫里森会挺过去的，也许莫里森会被切开气管，在他苍白而光滑的脖子上再留下一个疤痕；也许会在医院住上一个月，胸口插着引流管在床上排便，他确定他会活下来。  
在莫里森住院的一个月间，墨西哥内刚要涌起暗流的内乱在尚未造成恶劣影响之前极为迅速的平息了。几乎每个与士兵76有交情的人都在这一个月内飞抵了多拉多，介于这其中有太多人身份特殊，莱耶斯很好奇他们到底花了多少手段隐匿行踪，还有如何密不透风地封锁了守望先锋前指挥官因伤住院的消息。  
在莱耶斯被迟迟没有清醒过来的莫里森折磨了三日之后，他通知了医生。安吉拉在这边停留了几日，对莱耶斯说要他相信当地的医疗系统，在这里她也没办法更多地做出什么。然而莫里森确实在安吉拉到来的第二天从昏迷中苏醒，士兵强化计划给予他的超级身体还在勉强地运转着，他依旧展现了惊人的恢复力，即使副作用是普通的麻醉剂对他并不能产生什么效果，他的伤口在成倍的痛苦中迅速地愈合了。安吉拉离开的前一天与莫里森进行了一次长达数小时的私人会谈，莫里森这时气管的切口还没有完全长好，无法说话，两个人只好打字交流。也许他们两个没有故意背着莱耶斯意思，但谈话却恰好发生在他脱不开身的时刻。他不知道他们谈了什么，安吉拉只称这是病人的隐私来当做搪塞他的借口。而莫里森？他不会问的，让莫里森也打字回答他的话，那么这个问题便就有了质问的意味，他不想这么做，何况是面对一个他几乎已经知道答案的问题。两周以后莫里森终于不必在敲打他最近用得过多的平板电脑，开口说的第一个词是“加比”，接下来的一句话是“我想出院”。  
莱耶斯跟医院交涉让他们尽可能早地把莫里森放出去。不可否认他恢复的不错，而且他们住的地方也有个设施相对完备的医疗室，一些后续工作可以回去继续。到出院之前他们心照不宣地没有提起使莫里森受伤的这个事件，好像他的入院仅仅是因为一次来势凶猛重感冒。  
回到他们的房子的第一晚，莫里森还需要雾化治疗。医疗室被莱耶斯整修的太过安静，他在旁边看莫里森拿着面罩喘气，白色的药雾被他吸进嘴里，忍不住联想到自己变形后能不能也进入莫里森的身体去。如果他进去了，是不是就能与莫里森合而为一？他可以像螳螂肚子里的铁线虫一样占有莫里森吗？  
“我差点以为我会死在海滩上，”莫里森隔着面罩用湿沉的声音打破沉默，“没想到逃过了安吉拉的眼线却没逃过你的。”  
“不用客气，反正你不只欠我这一条命。”莱耶斯被他打断联想，莫里森突然谈起这个话题让他有些应付不来。  
“当时我最怕的就是死掉之后被重新埋回阿灵顿，我原本的空坟墓里。要知道我根本没资格躺进去，我不是个英雄，死因是在逃跑的路上被人从后面射穿了胸膛。”  
“难道你还想着壮烈牺牲？‘我是杰克•莫里森所以我必须直面危险绝不退缩无论出于什么境况下’，可去他妈的吧，去他妈的，别想着你的流芳千古了，莫里森。”  
“我把事件的整个过程告诉了安吉拉，如果你想看，我的电脑里有一份报告。这伙人的起因你有头绪吗，莱耶斯？”  
“你别操心了，他们不会再来了。”莱耶斯也曾自责是自己对叛乱的事情太不上心，以至于惹祸上身了，但他早已解决了问题，不必再跟莫里森说这些。他就像是路过山谷里的枪手，爱上了山谷里最美丽的女人，最后摆平了女人不能摆平的问题，只要告诉她山谷里不会再有枪声了。  
“我不喜欢你的这一点，”莫里森咳嗽了一阵，“总想把我摆在展示柜上，当个完美的展品就行。”  
“你不是想当个英雄吗，那就应该要有英雄的样子。”  
“你不在的时候我和安吉拉讨论了我的死亡，包括遗体处理、遗产分割等等一系列的毫无价值又事无巨细的问题。我觉得我还是应该告诉你，因为那一天总归是要来的，我不想让你在突然之间面对他们，如果你真的在意的话。”  
莱耶斯当然不会“突然面对”，他可能比莫里森和安吉拉都看得清死亡的真相。莫里森的生命之光已变成点点星火，就算没有这场意外，也时日无多了。他含糊的哼了一声，让莫里森继续说下去。  
“以前本来签过自愿协议，愿意把身体捐献给守望先锋，无论是要用这些器官挽救别人的生命或是用作研究。但安吉拉说士兵强化计划改变了我们的基因组，因此普通病人根本就无法用我的器官，只能换给同样身为超级士兵的人。而到目前看来，符合这个条件的就只有你，而你看起来不需要我。这次安吉拉让我取消那个协议，因为她不想自己动手，也不愿看见别人切割我的身体，所以我终将变成一堆无用的肉块，就随你方便，把我处理了吧。”  
“也好，我想你也不再需要一个葬礼了。”莱耶斯说。  
“当然，我可不想让我的朋友们参加我的葬礼两次。”

在他们谈论完死亡的两周后，莫里森并发了肺部感染。他的呼吸开始出现筋疲力尽的响声，莱耶斯不得不打开医生送来的冰箱，为莫里森注射阿托品来保持他呼吸道的干燥。他开始经常性的测试莫里森的呼吸，害怕他会在某个时刻突然停下，然而莫里森仍然在努力地呼吸着，尽管每一次都比上一次更轻微。  
而真正到了这个时刻，生命的消逝却又如此清晰。莱耶斯对这种感觉一度习以为常，但莫里森的死亡有一种与其他人不同的轻微的暖意，缓慢而有力地触动了他，让他从睡梦中突然变得清醒。夜晚平静的可怕，莫里森和平时睡着时完全一样，仿佛近日来的痛苦从没有惊扰过他。他的身体依然温热，脸上的表情自然而轻松，甚至像是还带着点笑意。莱耶斯掀开他的被子把他抱紧，莫里森的体温一点点消失，他感觉他自己生命中的一部分也一点点的死去了。  
依照莫里森的意愿，莱耶斯将他在多拉多火化，然后将他重新安葬在阿灵顿他的空坟墓里。莱耶斯第一次参加了他的葬礼，只有他一个，只有他们二人。  
之后“死神”仍然活跃着，有人说他被守望先锋招安了，也有人说他还接活儿，只是价格高得离谱。又过了几年，“死神”突然销声匿迹，没有人知道他最终去了哪里。


End file.
